This research project is a study of the interaction of infectious agents with the cells which they infect. I am continuing a study of adenovirus and SV40. In addition, using electron microscopy as a principal research tool I am studying the role of carriage of Hepatitis B virus in induction of hepatocellular carcinoma, and the role of viruses in the etiology of Crohn's disease.